One of the features of this invention is to provide a heat conserving space heater that provides additional hot gas passages and space air passages downstream of the corresponding passages in a unit space heater so as to extract the additional heat from the hot gas of the unit heater before expelling these gases to a place of disposal such as through a flue pipe.